Barack Obama
Barack Obama battled Mitt Romney in Epic Rap Battles of History 23 and was played by Iman Crosson. Information on the rapper Barack Hussein Obama II (born August 4, 1961) is the 44th and current president of the United States. He became president in 2008, defeating Senator John McCain. Before he was elected president, he was Senator of Illinois for 4 months. He was re-running for a second term as president in November 2012, with his major challenge being Republican Mitt Romney. Obama was victorious in the election. ERBoH Bio My fellow Americans, let me start off by thanking the ERB for hosting this, ahh, most certainly epic rap battle. Hi, I'm Barack (don't call me Barry, I don't go by that anymore). I'm President of the United States of America -- the first African American to ever hold that position -- and a member of the Democratic party. I was, ahhh, born in Hawaii (America, last time I checked) and have a birth certificate to prove it. My parents divorced soon after, but hey, that didn't stop me from attending Harvard Law School, serving as an Illinois State Senator, and developing my ah, stuttery, "thoughtful", oratory style before running for president. I rode into office in the 2008 election on a promise of change and hope for a better country. During my term, I set into motion efforts to pull troops out of Iraq (mission accomplished August 2010), kill Osama Bin Laden (slam dunk, nailed it), close our special military prison Guantanamo bay (we're, ah, still working on it), and fix the economy (stimulus takes, ahh, some time). I openly support gay marriage, heck, I just want everyone to be as happy as I am with my beautiful, powerful, dignified, giant of a wife, Michelle. Lyrics Verse 1: They say your father was a great man. You must be what's left Need to stop hatin' on gays, let 'em teach you how to dress You've got the momma jeans and a Mister Fantastic face So rich and white it's like I'm running against a cheesecake! Republicans need a puppet and you fit Got their hands so far up your rear, call you Mitt I'm the head of state. You're like a head of cabbage 'Bout to get smacked by my stimulus package You're a bad man with no chance. You can't even touch me I got four more years (two terms) in the White House, just trust me I hoped you saved your best rhymes for the second half Cause right now, I'm 47% through kicking your ass! Verse 2: Uh, look, I respect all religions, uh, but it might get crazy If the White House has a first, second, and a third lady! Verse 3: Uhhh, let me be clear, uh, don't get it twisted We'll see how pretty your face is after my fist has kissed it! Verse 4: Oh yeah? Well, you're stupid Verse 5: Nuh-uh! Verse 6: EEEERRRR! Trivia *Obama and Abe Lincoln (who also appeared in Epic Rap Battles of History 23) are currently the only presidents to rap in ERB. **George Washington made a cameo in Epic Rap Battles of History 10, but did not have a speaking role. *Iman Crosson, also known as Alphacat, is famous for his Barack Obama impersonations around Youtube. So, it's pretty clear why he was chosen for the role in this battle. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 23 Category:Famous Youtuber Category:Guest Category:President Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Real Person Category:Male Category:2012 Election Category:Iman Crosson President Category:American Category:Epic Rap Battle of History Category:2008 Election Category:Senator